<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Passing The Torch by LallybrochLoser</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23502286">Passing The Torch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LallybrochLoser/pseuds/LallybrochLoser'>LallybrochLoser</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Divergent, F/M, Most characters are just mentioned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:06:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23502286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LallybrochLoser/pseuds/LallybrochLoser</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The death of Brian Fraser means Jamie and Claire need to return to Lallybroch post haste. But that also means a new Laird takes over.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Outlander Bingo Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Passing The Torch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fulfills the “character death” square for the outlanderbingo2020. This is canon divergent, where Brian was alive at the time of Jamie and Claire’s union, and there isn’t a price on Jamie’s head. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The letter came during a time where Jamie and Claire felt like their lives were falling apart around them.</p><p>Despite Dougal telling Colum that Jamie marrying Claire was the best way to keep her safe, the only thing Colum could see was that Jamie would not be seen as the next Laird of Clan MacKenzie. Jamie’s only concern with his marriage to Claire was that she was safe, and could not be taken against her will by that vile monster Black Jack Randall. If he truly wanted to disrespect his uncle as Laird, there were many other ways he could go about it.</p><p>The news of their unexpected nuptials had spread far and wide across MacKenzie lands, and a celebration was waiting for them by the time they returned to Castle Leoch. While most of the castle’s inhabitants were happy for the couple, quite a few were not. Jamie knew, even while standing at the alter, vowing to Claire to be her husband, he knew Laoghaire would be devastatingly heartbroken. The party well underway at the castle, he could see the tears in her eyes, a hint of raw jealousy as he kept Claire in his firm embrace. That was a problem for another time. Laoghaire was too young to comprehend his love and heart’s desire for Claire.</p><p>The letter was slipped through the crack of their door in the early morning hours a week after their return to Leoch. Claire found it first and handed it to Jamie.</p><p>Jenny’s neat handwriting should have been a calm reminder of home, were it not for the sporadic teardrop stains blotching the ink in places. The parchment paper was covered front and back with writing, but the ultimate message was at the very top.</p><p>
  <em> Father has died. Please come home, Jamie. </em>
</p><p>With this news, Jamie had a few regrets.</p><p>He regretted not writing enough to his Da, telling him how life at Castle Leoch was going. Or not writing just to tell him that he’d found his Lady Broch Tuarach, his bride, his heart’s very blood that sustained his life and spirit. His father probably would have made some off-handed comment about Claire being a “Sassenach,” but he would’ve ultimately welcomed Claire into the family, and been honored that she was a Fraser, his good daughter, and a good woman for his youngest son.</p><p>As Jamie read the letter, the tears started flowing down his face.</p><p>“What is it?” Claire had asked. “Jamie?”</p><p>When he looked up, the concerned look on his bride’s face warmed his heart.</p><p>“My father,” Jamie said slowly, “he’s...he’s passed away.”</p><p>“Oh Jamie,” Claire wrapped her arms around her husband, his face burying deep into her bosom, “I’m so sorry.”</p><p>The heartbeat that resonated beneath her sternum soothed Jamie’s raw nerves for a time. It kept him from breaking down right there.</p><p>“What does this mean?” Claire asked after a time.</p><p>“It means we need to start packing.”</p><p>“Packing? Are we moving?”</p><p>“Aye.” Jamie sat up but didn’t look her in the eyes. “Do ye ken when a Laird becomes such?”</p><p>Claire shook her head.</p><p>“When his predecessor dies. It was the same for Colum, after his father, Jacob, died. Every clan has its own rituals and rites of passage. But fer the Frasers...the first Laird must die ‘afore his successor, usually the oldest son, can take over.</p><p>“My older brother Willie was supposed to succeed our father as Laird,” a beat passed before Jamie went on. “But...I’m the only son left...it falls to me now.”</p><p>Jamie faced his wife. “There will be a grand gatherin’. Verra similar to the one here at Leoch. Only, it’ll comprise of my father’s funeral...and my succession as Laird Broch Tuarach.”</p><p>Claire nodded at this.</p><p>“And ye will be proclaimed my Lady. Lady Broch Tuarach.”</p><p>---</p><p>Lallybroch was exactly how Jamie remembered it. And he and his new bride were warmly welcomed by the tenants who’d come for the gathering.</p><p>That was, until Claire spoke. And startled everyone in the manor.</p><p>“A <em> Sassenach?! </em>” Cried one tenant.</p><p>“Ye gone and marrit an English whore?!” Vilified another.</p><p>“Aye, ye’ll speak o’ my good sister wi’ respect in this house!” Jenny exclaimed with vengeance. “Or ye’ll leave.”</p><p>That shut everyone up in an instant, and for Jamie’s sake, he was appreciative. This subsequent move back home was hard enough as it was. It wouldn’t do him any good as Laird to come back and kill people for disrespecting his wife.</p><p>---</p><p>The funeral itself was a short affair, all the dialogue by the priest recited in Latin, and Brian Fraser was buried only in the company of his son, daughter, and daughter in law. The three of them made their way back inside the manor, and were greeted with shouts and jeers of celebration. Clearly, Claire thought, the time for mourning is over.</p><p>Jamie guided Claire towards the hearth, then positioned himself to face the crowd. Claire followed suit.</p><p>Jamie made a short speech about how he hoped the people of Broch Mordha and all the Fraser lands tenants would look to him as they look to his father, but despite her efforts to pay attention, Claire’s head was swimming. She’d never been in charge of an entire household, nor a landlady. She had no idea what would be expected of her.</p><p>“...and my wife, an accomplished healer, shall be here to tend to yer every medicinal need, should it arise. Ye can count on us, as Laird and Lady of Broch Tuarach!”</p><p><em> Okay, maybe it wouldn’t be so hard after all, </em> Claire thought as she smiled into the cheering crowd. </p><p>Soon, a line formed in front of Jamie. And the men of Clan Fraser swore their fealty to their new Laird.</p><p>A grand party was held in the new Laird and Lady’s honor. Eating, drinking, music and dancing continued on into the wee hours of the morning. By the time Jamie and Claire finally made their way to bed, a thought dawn on the new Laird.</p><p>“N’more foolin’ around now, Sassenach,” he whispered into her hair, nuzzling her closer towards his warm body. “The torch of leadership has been passed tae me.”</p><p>“Aye, m’Laird,” Claire smiled dreamily, falling asleep not too long afterwards.</p><p>As it turned out, being Lady Broch Tuarach made being in the 18th century as Jamie’s wife all worth it.</p><p>As for Jamie? Well. It just felt good to be home.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>